FFree!
by melanie.deeee
Summary: Mel's precious little life is turned upside down...UNDER! when she witnesses a terrible crime and has to move to Pulse (which is in Australia) under the Witness Protection program. And then it gets turned upside down under over all over again when she encounters Rin from Free! Swimming Anime thing! OMG!
1. Chapter 1

Once apon a time I was in Philadelphia were I life and out for a walk I was just stroling and minding my bisiness when I saw taht an guy was j-walking across the street and I yelled "stop jwalking u could geht hit by upcoming traffic use the ped x-ing!" but then he just ingored me and continued j-walking and I was sad cos I hat being ignored but then I forget all about it.

But then the next day the FBI knocked on my door and my parents said "Mel its for you!" and so I was like "ok" and I saw that it was 2 guys form the FBI. One of them looked like Wil Smith and the other one had the body of a human but thte head of a laborador and I was like "how can I help you guys oh and that brownie I at at the party last week I had no idea it was spicked with anything please dont a rest me." And Will Smith was like "NO Mel this is about the crime you witnessed on the yester" and I was like "oh yeah" and the labradore was like "bark bark" and will smith was like "anyway you will have to be sent somewere else under the witness protection programs" amd I was like "WHERE" and Will Smith detective man said "Australia"

So I went to the airport and I said good-bye to my mom and dad and my mom and dad said "bi Mel" (geddit cos I'm bi I had a crush on my fiend Crow whom is a girl she will be showing up in the stroy LATERS) and I booked a ticket for Pulse airport witch is in New South Whales were I will begin my new life.

So I boreded the plane and a stag-gering girl underhanded me nuts whilst I chugged on low carb pepsi and the flight was broing and I thought about taxes for some reason and then I watched all 8 hours of satantango and then I was we were in Japan for a pit stop or something I guess. Then some Japanese ppl boreded the plane and one of them sit next 2 me and he was really cute he had red hair and he we're a business suite and swimming googles and I was all lik "hai watashi wa mel sama who are you desu ne" and he said "hi hello I am Rin I and my sister are moving form japan to Australia and I was like OMG me too!." 'amd he was like "nice may be we can be friends" and I hoped we could be friends or maybe something more than friends maybe? Rin is really cute lol


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for reading mine humble story please leave reviews they inspire me, kupo! **

* * *

><p>The plane lanted in Pulse and me and Rin where on the plane so when th plain landed in Pulse we got of the plane (me and rin) and then we went thru customs at Pulse airport which is in pulse which is in australia and I leazrned all about the customs of Australia like how swearing at people is a legit sine of endearment witch tbh I found queer but then I said "oi yeah nah thanks c**t" to the customes officer and he just winked at me and rustled my head. Ans so apparently every1 rides kanagroos everywhere and i needed to get a kangaroo license asap oh yea and it used to be the land of "fair go" but now the new motto is "open for business" but tbh i find that kind of a soullessly corporate way too advertise yr own country but i just kept my mouth shut and there are also mechas and peeps with cool anime hair witch was really exciting<p>

And then the custom officer was like "oi yeh nah but where are y'all mates staying innit aye?" in an authoritarian voice and rin was like "um...were not sure. I guess we should've thought that throught befor we left lol" and he scratched the back of his neck swimmingly and the guard said "oi yeh nah but youse can stay at the Oprah House there is always room there and it is near the academy where youse will be going to school and the academy is like a cross between the SEED academy form Final Fantasy VIII and a swimming academy" and we were like "fangs for da info" and he was all like "aye yea no worries c**ts aye."

So we immerged onto the street and we dazzled by the array of lites and the hussle and bussle of everything and there were more pedestrians on the streets in compared to Philly and the streets and the spaces in betwixt felt narrower then Americar.

But then we saw a girl and she had pinkish red hair and a hat which had bottle corks dangling on it for somerising and she approached us and she was all like "G'DAY MATES WELCOME TO PULSE AUSTRALIA. My name is called Vanille."

And I said "good day friend Vanilla warm salutations I am melanie and this is my side kick rin"

And she was like "You mates need a roomie steak and kidney true blue koala vegemite et cetera?

And Rin said "Hai genki desu ne!" which means "yes please and thank you" in Japanoise.

So she's like "Youse can come crash at my place witch is in teh opera house!" and we were just about to except her gen erous offing when all of a sudden a MECHA was attacking to city and it was a n evil mecha I could tell cos it had red eyes and skull and cross bones on its lapel. And then some battle music was going on and tbh it wasn't as cool as the battle music from 1997 let's just say that but it was passable. And then Vanilla was casting fire balls at the mecha witch was firing lazer beams ever which way. So I knew it was time too shine. I pulled out my sword ("how the hell did you manage to get THAT through customs?" rin enquired) and I FLUNGED it at the mech and it was on it's knees and don't get any dirty ideas it just was and then Rin-kun parted the seas and he said "WATASHI WA WAVVU ATTACKU DESU KA" and he fired the entire of Pulse Harbour at the mecha which then short circuited and died. RIP.


End file.
